Happy Ending
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi had everything he ever wanted or needed. Life was good. What else was there? His girlfriend, human psychic Misaki, could easily answer that question.


**This is for one of my biggest supporters and someone who I have come to call a very close friend. _Totidem Verbis_. I seriously wouldn't be the writer I am today or have the courage to write and post any of my stories if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much for all the times you have listened to me ramble none stop about different story ideas and talking your ear off for hours. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this wonderful one-shot, made just for you. Fluff and all.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Soft music fluttered from the open windows of a small cottage. It was surrounded by a vast, quiet forest and was nestled between two large oak trees. A brown picket fence line the perimeter, creeping vines wove delicately around the wood, giving it a slight overgrown look. The same vines ate up sides of the house, giving it a one-with-nature look.

The sound of creaking could be heard coming from the front porch. Yusuke Urameshi's life was good. The half demon was chewing on a piece of straw as he whittled away on a small piece of wood. The creaking was coming from the wooden rocking chair he was currently occupying. His life was good.

At 27, he was the Lord of his own Demon Territory (with the help of Hokushin, that was), he had amazing friends that had his back, even at times when he didn't deserve it. He had an excellent job with his Ramen business now taking off. He opened an actual restaurant not too long ago and it had boomed over the last few months. He had a girl that loved him, and he knew he didn't deserve that.

A fond smile slipped on his face at the thought of her. Part of the reason his business had took off like it did was because she took the reins and drove his success. The chair stopped creaking as he stood up and stretched. Speaking of his business, he needed to make an appearance. He drove the knife he was using into the wooden block next to the rocking chair and set his half-whittled wood down beside it, he'd finish that later. Not even bothering to close the doors to the house (no one ventured this far into the woods), he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and started to walk down the little cobble walkway. Pushing the wooden gate open, it shut with a soft click behind him and he went on his way to taking the leisurely hike through the forest till he reached the outskirts of the city.

The sun reflected off his crisp white shirt as he strolled down the streets of Sarayashiki, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he lit one and watched as the smoke curled into the sky. A habit _she_ was trying to get him to break. It was still the same dreadful, loud, bustling city that he grew up in. He nodded to a passing demon, who bowed his head to Yusuke before shuffling on. Oh yeah, demons were now commonly known in the Human World. Thanks to the barrier being taken down all those years ago, demons had slowly migrated into the human populace.

At first, humans were terrified that they existed and there was mass panic. Some humans couldn't live with the idea of their being something _other_ out there. Others accepted the idea without a thought and then some just didn't care. It took years for some semblance of harmony to spring up. Then a few more years to get it going into motion. The HDC, or _Human Demon Correlation,_ was established between the leader of Japan and the King of Demon World.

Now though, demons and humans lived well together. Of course, every now and again there was the rule breakers who fought the system and tried to go on a killing spree, but they were shut down quickly. It was also very difficult for a demon to get clearance to come to the human world. They had to have the approval of all three lords of Demon World and the King and for their first few years they were put on probation until deemed safe to be alone amongst humans.

Life was good.

Yusuke came to a stop in front of a restaurant and tipped his head back to look over the building. Touched by a woman. Raising his arm, his hand ran through his un-gelled hair, the blue Mozaku markings on his arm standing out against his tanned skin. He flicked the remainder of his cigarette in the proper bin and pushed the door to the restaurant open, the little bell chiming as he did.

"Good day, how can I he-." The hostess cut off at seeing him, she blinked before bowing her head quickly. The little rabbit ears on her head twitching as she did. "Hello milord, we weren't expecting you today."

"Unexpected visits are bound to happen." Yusuke replied smoothly, making the rabbit demon blush and look down. "Is She here?"

"Yes, milady is in the back, I think." Yusuke nodded and made a beeline towards the kitchens. The back office was just on the other side of them and if she was here, that's where she'd be. The staff here at were both Demon and human, all of them worked well together and if anyone had a problem with the other, depending on the circumstances, Yusuke was more than happy to give them the boot.

He dodged a steaming pot of soup and ducked under a flying knife, chuckling to himself as the hundred-hand cook sent more cookware flying throughout the place. Pushing the door to the office open, Yusuke paused in the doorway to get a good look at the one he was seeking out.

His eyes ran over her form. From her long blonde hair, currently being held up in a high ponytail, to the dark blue button up shirt and crisp black slacks that adorned her long legs. Her back was to him as she typed away on the laptop in front of her. He could see her glasses were firmly in place as she used a finger to push them back up her nose.

Misaki Kimimaro. Yusuke met her a year after the barrier fell, a year after he returned to the Human World. She was a human psychic who specialized in barriers and incantations, she gave Ruka a run for her money. Now that Yusuke thought of said red-head, he was sure Misaki was giving the demon witch lessons.

Their meeting had been a complete accident, but looking back on it, Yusuke was glad he ran into her. She became a permanent fixture in their family. She bonded instantly with the girls, they met up at least once a week to go shopping and do other girly things. She became good friends with Kuwabara and Kurama, no shocker there. Hiei was iffy about her at first, but at their last Christmas party, Yusuke was sure the fire demon was starting to warm up to her. He and Misaki grew the closest and when his relationship with Keiko ended a year after, she was there for him as a friend and literally kicked his ass out of his depression.

It took two more years for Yusuke to realize he had grown to view her as more than a friend and when he finally grew the balls to ask her out, she had just given him her secret little smile and whispered " _finally."._ That was five years ago, and the past years have been a joy.

"Are you going to stand there gawking all day?"

Her voice snapped him out his thoughts and he looked up to see her smirking at him, her green eyes were shining with mirth. Shaking his head, he took the last step inside and shut the door to the office. She stood as he approached and tipped her head back to receive the kiss he gave her.

"Isn't it too early to do inventory?" He asked as he nodded to her laptop, his eyes reading over the numbers. He wasn't as smart as she was with this type of work, but he still understood most of it. Misaki pushed her glasses up as she glanced at the numbers herself.

"I caught a discrepancy and wanted to double check it." His brows rose at the word and from the look she gave him, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Looks like he was firing someone today.

"Are they here?" Misaki picked up a file and handed it to him. His eyes ran over the name of the person and frowned, it one of their new hires, a teenage boy.

"While you deal with that, I'll go instruct Sayuri on what needs to be done today and then we can go, so we aren't late." Late? Late for what? Misaki sighed at his blank expression. "You forgot, didn't you? Today is the 14th." At his still blank look, he watched as she threw her hands in the air before setting them on her hips and leveling him with a glare. "It's the twin's birthday!"

Oh right! The twins. He totally forgot about that. He ducked out of the office, avoiding the stapler she threw at him and chuckled as he walked back out into the restaurant. His eyes scanned the place until he found who he was looking for.

"Tanaka." The boy looked up at him, and Yusuke motioned for him to follow him. Let's get this over with.

XxX

Misaki gave Sayuri a smile and thanked the assistant manager as she pulled her purse on her shoulder. The sound of a door slamming had her looking up in time to see Tanaka's form disappear from the window. She looked over at Yusuke who was running a hand down his face.

"I take it he didn't respond very well?" The look she received had her smile widening, she reached out and took his hand in her own and tugged her now irritated boyfriend out of the restaurant. Her left hand tightened in his as she led him to her car. As much as he loved walking or running on his feet, she was not a half demon and couldn't do any such actions.

"I knew you'd forget, so I went ahead and bought gifts from the both of us." She told him as she motioned to the two wrapped gifts in her back seat. Yusuke looked over his shoulder at them and nodded as he reclined back in his seat.

"The tournament is in a few months. When are you heading back to Demon World?" It was time for the fourth Demon Tournament and whoever won this time was going to rule for the next fifteen years, after that it was 25 years and then 50. Time meant nothing to demons.

"I already let the monks know I'd be arriving later this week." Misaki's hands tightened on the steering wheel, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke, who calmly reached over and too one her hands in his own.

Misaki knew he had obligations and would never miss an opportunity to fight, she loved that about him, but the thought of him leaving always caused her unneeded anxiety. Thanks to her level of spirit energy, she was able to travel to Demon world and not be weakened by the demonic energy that plagued the world, unlike most other humans that sipped through the cracks.

She had met the monks in Tourin, she adored Hokushin and always shared a laugh with him, even if it was at Yusuke's expense. The last time she was there, it was the to celebrate Enki's third win, she had gone to the celebration and was able to meet so many of Yusuke's demon friends and even met the rulers themselves.

Mukuro was intimidating, but Misaki found the female demon rather pleasant and was easy to talk to, once you got past that overly rough exterior. She stayed clear of Yomi at first, the goat demon sent chills down her spine from his extra ears and senses, but she warmed up to the stoic ruler and even got him to crack a smile once. Enki and Kokou were just how Yusuke had described them, as well as the other demons that his ancestral father used to battle with.

When Yusuke introduced her to the demons they had first met at the Dark Tournament when he was a teenager, she didn't know what to expect. Jin and Chu were no doubt her favorites of the bunch. Their high spirts and care free natures wore off on you and she enjoyed their company. Rinku was to adorable for his own good and Misaki spent a lot of her time with the little demon whilst there, he was all too eager to teach her about the nature of Demon World and to show off his Yo-Yo's. Touya, Shishi and Suzuka were more reclusive but she still had some pleasantries with them.

"You can always come with me."

Misaki blinked as she was drawn from her reminiscing. Yusuke squeezed her hand and she gave him a small smile

"One of us has to run the restaurant." She reminded him gently. He scoffed at her and waved his free hand at her.

"Sayuri can handle it for a while without us, besides you can do your conference calls or whatever with her." A laugh bubbled out of her mouth as she out her turn signal on and turned down the dirt path that led to the temple. Yusuke really was hopeless sometimes, but he was right about that.

"Maybe, we'll see."

They drove for a little while longer before coming to a stop in a small clearing, several other parked cars lined the area and Misaki turned off the ignition as she looked around. When Genkai passed away, she left the entire estate and the land to the Yusuke and the others. They all agreed that it would be easier to get here if there was some sort of road that led them to the base of the stairs and so the boys made one themselves.

Besides the dirt path, nothing else was really changed with the place. As Yusuke grabbed the gifts, Misaki stilled herself for the hike up the millions of stairs. Even after all these years, she still wasn't used the sheer number of them. It took an hour to climb to the top of the mountain and Misaki was a little out of breath from the climb, she waved off Yusuke's look of concern. She had her reason's for being tired, reasons she was not ready to reveal.

"About time you showed punk!"

Their heads snapped up to see Kuwabara come out of the temple's front doors. The big man looked nothing like his teenage self. His ginger hair was longer now and held back in a single ponytail at the base of his skull, he had finally grown into his height and instead of awkward clumsiness, he now had stout grace. Yusuke rolled his eyes at the man and shot him the middle, making Kuwabara shout some indignation and charge at his old friend, he paused long enough to give her a friendly welcome before he tackled Yusuke down the stairs.

Sighing, Misaki picked up the gifts Yusuke dropped and made her way inside. As expected, the entire place was decorated for a birthday party. As she passed the living area, she shook her head at all the exuberant colors. She followed the sound of laughter and took a step into the kitchen to find Yukina, Shizuru and Botan all scattered around the kitchen doing various tasks.

"Misaki!" She smiled at Botan's shout and braced herself for the tackle hug she was about to receive. She juggled the presents in her arms as she let the bubbly grim reaper get her hugging out of her system. "Look at you! You're glowing!"

"That would be the sheen of sweat from climbing all those stairs in heels." She said as Botan pulled away, making the woman laugh. The grim reaper took the presents from her arms to take where the others were being held and Misaki moved to give Yukina a hug.

"When Yusuke told me the news, I couldn't believe it. Congratulations!" Misaki said as she looked over Yukina's rounded stomach. The ice apparition was 5 months pregnant and in the summer dress she was wearing, her baby bump was easily visible.

"Thank you, Kazuma was ecstatic when we found out. He's hoping for a girl this time." Yukina put her hand on her swollen belly and caressed it gently.

"That's just what he needs, a princess to spoil." Shizuru muttered from where she was sitting with a cup of coffee, she nodded to Misaki, her wise whiskey colored eyes giving her a knowing look. Misaki gave her an innocent smile. She wasn't hiding anything.

"Where's the others?"

"Outback, I think Kurama is working the grill while the demons are keeping the little ones busy." Yukina answered as she picked up a bowl of what looked fruit salad. Misaki and Shizuru moved to pick up the other prepared dishes and followed the ice maiden towards the back of the compound.

Sure enough, Misaki was greeted by a very welcoming sight. Cries of pure joy and excitement came from the little bundles being tossed in the air by Jin and Chu. Touya and Rinku were standing a few feet away, both sighing at their friend's antics. She spotted Kurama sitting down at a picnic bench talking with Hiei, the grill ever presents behind him and she could smell the food cooking on it from where she was.

Botan placed a couple cold drinks next to the two and leaned down to give Kurama a quick kiss before shuffling off to help oversee the set up a banner that was being strung between two trees, Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing at how high to place it and it was good for Botan to oversee such a task.

Two sets of voices cried her name and she had only a fleeting moment to prepare herself as two barrels of energies slammed into her body. Arms wrapped around her legs and she smiled down at the two twins. Similar red eyes blinked up at her, and she took notice that their ginger colored hair was cut shorter than the last time she seen them. The twin boys, Kuwabara's and Yukina's first kids, were turning three today but they sure were smart for their age. A testament to their half demon heritage, since demon children grew faster than human children.

"Kenji and Kaage." They were identical twins, the only difference to tell them apart was that Kenji's eyes were darker than Kaage's and Kenji had a cute little dimple in his left cheek and Kaage his right. "Look how big you two have gotten!"

The boys laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards Jin and Chu, begging her to join their games. Luckily, she was saved by Shizuru who told the boys that Misaki was needed elsewhere, that she'd play with them later. The older woman set her down next Kurama and Hiei, the former gave her a smile while Hiei didn't even glance at her. She was used to that though.

"It's good to see you again Misaki." She gave the red-headed fox demon a smile and thanked Shizuru as the woman sat a bottle of water in front of her.

"You as well, sorry I couldn't join you last week at the Gala. We weren't expecting the restaurant to have such an emergency."

"Not to worry, I still have the tickets. The Gala is going to be open until this Sunday."

"Great! We can still go then!" Misaki said excitedly, earning a laugh from Kurama who nodded in agreement. Misaki was the only on besides Kurama, that enjoyed going and seeing pieces of Artwork. As much as Misaki knew Kurama loved going with his girlfriend, he was all too thrilled with having someone who loved the events.

"You two are more repressing than the oaf." Hiei grumbled from his seat, he tilted his head back and down the beer in his hand. Misaki frowned at the fire demon, she was sure that this wasn't easy for the poor guy. As much as he cherished his sister's happiness, he also knew that he didn't think Kuwabara was the best match for her. He wouldn't interfere, or anything do anything to cause her unhappiness. Plus, he now had two nephews and possibly another one on the way, or a niece.

Misaki have the stoic demon a knowing smile, he was such a softy. Her smile grew at the glare she received from him. Maybe he shouldn't read her mind then.

"You all, should be drinkin' somethin' a might stonger than some water!" Chu said as he placed three mugs on the table, from the smell Misaki guessed that it was a demon world brew. As a mug was pushed her way, her nose wrinkled at the smell. A pale hand reached out and took hold of the mug, moving it away from her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at Shizuru.

"No demon alcohol for the human." Shizuru said as she gave the mug to Chu, who laughed and downed it himself.

"Right, sorry lass." Chu clapped a hand on her shoulder and moved away to go join the other demons.

Shizuru gave her a look, confusing Misaki. What was the deal? She had drunk the brew of Demon World before, many times whilst she was in demon world. Her eyes narrowed as she poured her lips and finally, she broke eye contact to look back at Kurama.

"So! About the Gala! Who do think will the most exciting artist work to see?"

"More talk of art?" Yusuke sighed loudly as he plopped down next to her on the bench. His head landed on her shoulder and Misaki planted a kiss on the two of his head as she chuckled.

"Tired already? Only after a little decorating?" Yusuke lifted his head enough to give her a playful glare and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay everybody! It's time for the cake!" Botan called as she walked out, Kuwabara carrying what Misaki thought was the biggest she had ever seen in her entire life.

As everyone moved to gather around the cake and sing the twins happy birthday. Misaki smiled as Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach as he sang off-tune in her ear.

When should she tell him?

….

"That was exhausting." Yusuke groaned as he and Misaki walked inside their home later that night. Misaki had grumbled when she noticed that he had left their house basically open to the wilderness, but relented when he reminded her of the barrier that she had placed around the perimeter, keeping those who were not welcome, out.

"It was not that tiring. You're just old." She argued playfully as she leaned down to take off her heels. Her feet thanked her once her soles were able to touch the comfort of her carpet and she quickly walked towards their bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt as she went.

"We're the same age, so if I'm old." Yusuke trailed off as he gave her a look, to which she ignored as she changed out of her work clothes and into a something more relaxing. Shorts and one of Yusuke's shirts it was.

"Are we going out tonight?" Yusuke gave her a small smile and held his hand out for her to take. She gladly took his hand and let herself be pulled towards him. Yusuke reached up to brush a strand of hair that fell into her face behind her ear and traced his fingers down her cheek.

"Have I told you how much I re-." Misaki placed her hands on his lips to silence him. She already knew what he was going to say, and she also knew how much he sucked at the mushy stuff. Instead, she got on her tip toes and placed her lips against his. The kiss was quick and chaste, but was still sweet.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" She reminded him gently, making him give her that smile that she loved and made her melt. Shaking his head, he tugged on her hand and led outside their house. He gave her the kind of smirk that made her pause and want to back up, but his grip tightened, and she let out a small squeak as she was hauled up and onto Yusuke's back.

He gave her a moment to latch her legs and arms around him before he took off running. Misaki smiled against the back his neck as she pressed her face closer to him. This was one of the best moments, when he took her running, using his demon speed to run them around the lands.

The land they were living on was given to her by her grandfather and she has lived here since she was a little girl. She was surprised that Yusuke agreed to live out here with her and not in the city, since she did live 25 miles from the city. However, he was more than happy to leave all the crazy and spend the quiet with her.

The rushing of the wind stopped and Misaki lifted her head to look around. She gasped at what she was seeing. Yusuke has brought them a waterfall, and it was beautiful in the light the mood casted over them.

As Yusuke sat her down, her bare feet gently touching the cool grass beneath her. Misaki marveled at the amazingness of the place around her. The waterfall spilled over into a small crystal-clear pool, that swirled and churned with hidden magic, it seemed. She could a small opening that let the water gently flow into a small stream, always cycling the water out.

She slowly made her way over to the pool and looked down at the crystal waters. She tentatively stuck her foot in and smiled at how cool and refreshing it felt. She looked over her shoulder at Yusuke and found him watching her, leaning casually against a tree.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…admiring." He responded with a teasing smile, pushing away from the tree and walking towards her, his hands in his pockets. Misaki's eyes ran over him, from his wind-swept hair, to the way his shirt stretched over his chest and abdomen, barely hiding the unrestrained muscles underneath. She could see a peaking of the tattoo on his chest from where his shirt was dipped down enough, her eyes snaked over the identical markings on his cheek and she fought the impulse to reach up and brush her fingers over them when he came to a stop in front of her.

"You look like the cat who just ate the canary." Her words caused a laugh to rip from her boyfriend and her lips quirked as he threw his head back and guffawed at her. She loved his laugh. As his mirth died down, his hands found their home on her hips as he pulled her closer.

"If I do, it's probably because I feel as if I have." He whispered to her as he leaned his face closer to hers, his bright chocolate orbs bore into her green ones and Misaki tilted her head to the side as she studied him. He knew something, something he wasn't letting on. She took in a breath at her own thoughts and gave him a small smile.

"Why is that?" Her arms came up to wrap around him neck. There was no harm in dragging this out was there?

"Oh, I think you know Miss Kimimaro. You've been keeping something from me, haven't you?" He didn't say it in anger or mistrust, his tone was light and joyful and Misaki felt her breath hitch when his lips danced over her neck.

"And what would that be?" She asked breathlessly, his lips had ways of making her forget her train of thoughts.

"Well, let's see. I don't think it would have anything to do with the little energy signature I picked up the other night, when your barrier failed after I wore you out." Now, his tone was full of that cocky pride, but Misaki couldn't find herself to be annoyed with it. Instead, she let her arms drop and moved to take a step away from him, a look of alarm flashed across Yusuke's, but Misaki reached out to gently take his hand and bring it towards herself.

Letting out the breath she was holding, the concealment spell she had placed on herself vanished and she gently placed his hand against her stomach. It took a moment, but a beat of energy could be felt pulsing inside her abdomen.

"I wasn't hiding it from you." She said slowly, her eyes focused on the ground. She couldn't meet his gaze, terrified of the reaction she might see. "I was just trying to figure out a way to tell you."

His hand touched her chin gently and his lifted her face to look him in the eye. Instead of anger or hatred, she could only see love and uncontainable happiness radiating in his chocolate depths. He wasn't mad at her?

"No, I am not mad Misaki." Did she say that out loud? "I am undoubtedly, the happiest man alive right now." She felt her worry diminish as his face split apart into a very wide grin, and she let out a small, relieved laugh at the sudden gleeful look in his eyes. "You're gonna have a baby?"

"I'm gonna have a baby." She confirmed as a few tears of joy spilled from her eyes. Yusuke's grin grew as he suddenly picked her up and spun her around in the air.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

She laughed as he sat her down and looked up at him, her eyes shining with the love she found herself feeling for the man who stole her heart away all those years ago. As Yusuke leaned down to capture her lips in his own, Misaki felt all her fears and doubts melt away as his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Life was indeed good.

Now, what else could they ask for?

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Was that enough Fluff? I could totally add more if you wanted it, _mellonnin._**

Ya know, I could see this turning into a two shot, later down the road? Yeah? Maybe...


End file.
